When Two Different Worlds Collide
by heyadoin
Summary: Santana is a maid who is recently hired by the Pierce's. What happens when she becomes interested in their daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So if you haven't heard, Naya is going to be on devious maids and of course this idea came to my head. Let me know how you like it :)**

**When Two Different Worlds Collide: Chapter 1**

"So you're willing to come here everyday to cook and clean, is that right?" Tom Pierce asked the Latina with a somewhat cold tone.

"That's right, Mr. Pierce. I'm willing to start any day." Santana answered desperately. She needed this job. Her abuela was sick and counting on her, so the brunette knew working for a rich Beverly Hills family would be a good opportunity; regardless of how shallow these people were.

"Well, I don't see why we wouldn't hire you." Amy Pierce shrugged from her spot next to Tom. "You can start today, seeing as you already have your stuff."

"R-really?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Amy replied in an uncaring manner. "Now I'm thinking the study needs cleaning first, so please do get to it." And with that, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce got up from their spots and walked away.

Santana took a deep breathe. This was it. She took a moment to look around the house another time. The Pierce's mansion was huge. They had two winding staircases, a huge dining room overlooking the beautiful pool in the backyard, and so much more the Latina had yet to see. She slowly made her way up one of the staircases that led to the big study. Her eyes went wide once she realized how much she had to clean. There were toys and books scattered all around. Santana knew that the Pierce's had a son and a daughter, but she had yet to see them. Looking at the mess, however, she already took a disliking to them. She cursed to herself as she picked up random toys one by one. She had been cleaning for about an hour until her back finally gave up. The brunette plopped down on one of the couches facing the window and groaned. This was going to be a hard job, but she hoped the money would make up for it. As she was about to get up to continue cleaning, she heard loud music coming from outside. Obviously being curious, Santana went to the window to find the source. The Latina almost burst out laughing at the random sight. A girl, whose back was facing towards her, was twirling around the backyard to the music. She had golden blonde hair, and the Latina had a full sight of her bare shoulders. This girl was fit from what she could tell. Santana was suddenly interested, so she continued to watch. The Latina assumed that she was the Pierce's daughter. She looked about her age, but Santana was just waiting to see her face.

And then it happened.

The blonde haired girl turned around, sensing someone staring. She looked straight up at the window where Santana was standing. The brunette couldn't tear her eyes away. This girl was beautiful. Her face was so simple, yet the most mesmerizing thing she'd ever seen. And just when Santana was trying to look for one single flaw, the girl smiled at her. Santana gulped but managed to give a light smile back before turning around.

She continued to work until her lunch break.

X.

Santana's lunch was for an hour and a half, so she decided to hangout at a nearby park. She sat at an empty table under a tree and began to unpack her Turkey sandwich that her abuela had made for her. That's what Santana loved about her grandmother. She could be in any state, bad or good, and she would still manage to make the brunette her favorite meals. Santana took a bite of her sandwich and looked around the park. There were a lot of children, but none of them actually seemed to be with their parents. Most of them were with their nannies or maids. Typical Beverly Hills families. The Latina heard giggling near her, and saw a few people her age sitting at a table next to her. There was an African American girl, an Asian girl, and a girl with an enormous nose. For some reason, Santana was interested in these people. They seemed to be eating their lunches too. One of the girls, the African American, turned around and caught Santana staring. The other girls turned around as well.

"Hey, I've never seen you around here before." The original girl said to her. Santana just shrugged.

"Yeah. It's my first time here." The girl just nodded, and then the one with the giant nose spoke up.

"You should come sit with us!" She beamed. Santana took a moment to think it over.

"Why not?" The Latina smiled as she went to sit next to the girls. She sat next to the Asian one.

"I'm Rachel." The tiny brunette said. "And that's Mercedes." She said while pointing to the African American. "And this is our quiet one, Tina." Santana smiled to the girl next to her, and she timidly smiled back.

"Cool. I'm Santana." The Latina said as she took another bite of her sandwich. "So do you guys live near here?" Mercedes busted out laughing.

"Oh hell no, honey. We all live far away from this white washed place. We're just maids." Santana was now completely interested.

"No way. So am I." The Latina replied. Rachel beamed again. Seriously, Santana found this girl kind of annoying, but she wouldn't admit it.

"Oh! Who do you work for? We probably have all the dish on them." The tiny brunette asked. Tina and Mercedes nodded in agreement. Santana just giggled.

"I work for the Pierce's." She cleared her throat. "Tom and Amy Pierce. I think they have two kids." Mercedes's eyes went wide.

"We know them, alright." She shook her head. "I work for the Fabray's, and they're pretty much best friends with the Pierce's."

"Yeah. I work for the Puckerman's, and Tina works for the Hudson-Hummel's. They're _all_ pretty much best friends. Always having dinners together and what not." Rachel explained.

"Their kids are all our age too." Tina spoke up quietly. Santana nodded, taking all the new information in.

"So I'm guessing the kids are all snotty little fuckers as well." Santana blurted out, but the girls weren't fazed at all by her straight forward reply.

"Oh, Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson definitely are for sure." Mercedes answered. "I don't know about the rest of them."

"Finn isn't that bad." Rachel argued. Mercedes snorted.

"Rach, you're going to have to get over your little school girl crush, cuz honey, he ain't worth it." Rachel just scoffed and ate her salad. "But like I was saying, I don't know much about the Pierce's kids. I've seen their daughter at dinner parties, and she isn't as outspoken as the rest of the kids. Kinda wish I knew more about her." Mercedes shrugged.

Now Santana was even more interested in the mysterious, blonde girl. She couldn't get her smile out of her head.

"Well, we should be heading back now." Rachel finally spoke. "Good luck with your new job, Santana. We'll hopefully be seeing more of you soon." The tiny brunette smiled, and Mercedes and Tina said their good-byes as well.

Santana sighed figuring it was time for her to get back too.

X.

"You're late, Samantha. I wanted you back by 2 to clean my daughter's room." Amy Pierce said coldly as Santana walked into the house.

"It's Santana." The Latina grumbled. Amy ignored her comment.

"What are you still doing here? Get to cleaning her room. It's upstairs across the study." And with that, the blonde left. Santana didn't know how much more she could take with these people, and it was only her first day. She grabbed her cleaning supplies from the kitchen, and then headed up the stairs to the blonde's room. Santana noticed that her door was closed. The brunette wondered if she should knock, but the voices on the other end gave her her answer.

"Britt." A girl sighed. "Why do you always do this? Why can't you be normal? Friends shop together!"

"I told you. I have dance to focus on." The other girl said in reply. "I don't like shopping. All we ever do is shop." She mumbled.

Santana decided to knock since eavesdropping seemed a little rude. She gave two soft knocks, and the voices stopped. She heard some shuffling, and then the blonde girl from earlier answered the door. There was another blonde girl behind her, except her eyes were hazel instead of blue, and she looked a little, well, bitchy.

"Hey." The blonde from earlier smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, sorry. Mrs. Pierce said I was supposed to clean your room I assume?" Santana managed to say.

"Oh." The blonde frowned. She looked around her room and shrugged. "Well there's not much to clean, but I guess I'll leave you to it." She then turned around to talk to her friend. "Quinn, I think we should get going now." The other blonde rolled her eyes in response and then got up. as she was walking out the door, she shoved Santana intentionally. The Latina pretended to not be phased by the action, but inside she was fuming. The blonde in front of her seemed to notice. "She's rude, I know." She whispered. "I'll get her out of your way." And with that, the mysterious blonde went to follow her friend, but she turned around before walking down the stairs. "I'm Brittany, by the way."

"Santana." The Latina managed to get out in response. "Have a nice day, Brittany." She smiled, and Brittany smiled back.

X.

It was 11 o'clock by the time Santana got back home. She tried to be as quiet as she could walking in, but she accidentally made a loud noise while trying to get herself a glass of water.

"Santana, Mija, is that you?" Her abuela croaked out in her Spanish accent. She must've fallen asleep on the couch.

"Si, Abuela." The brunette said in response. She walked towards the couch and smiled at her grandmother. "How are you feeling?" She said as she sat down on the edge.

"I'm fine." She smiled. "How was work?"

"Amazing." Santana lied. "The people are really nice." Not an entire lie, considering she was thinking about Brittany.

"That is so good to hear, mi amor. Go get some rest now." She insisted. Santana just nodded and yawned. She kissed her grandmother on the forehead and went into her room. She didn't have the energy to change, so she just jumped in her bed.

Her dreams consisted of blonde hair and blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**When Two Different Worlds Collide: Chapter 2**

Santana hummed to herself as she rolled the empty shopping cart around the store looking for barbecue supplies. The Pierce's were having their annual end-of-summer barbecue tonight, and the Latina was in charge of preparing all the stuff. She didn't really mind this, though. It was way better than cleaning since she actually enjoyed to cook.

As she was stacking cans of beans into the cart, a familiar voice stopped her.

"Santana!" The Latina looked up at the source and smiled. Mercedes.

"Hey." Santana answered. "What are you doing here?" Mercedes rolled her eyes in response.

"Quinn's a vegetarian, so she wanted me to pick up an alternative meal for the barbecue tonight." Santana then noticed the salad supplies in the other girl's hands.

"So you're coming to the barbecue too?" She asked. The other brunette nodded.

"Yup. We always come to these kind of events 'cause an extra hand is _always_ in need." Mercedes noticed the look of confusion on the Latina's face. "We as in me, Rachel, and Tina of course." She smiled. Santana was kind of relieved that there would be people she knew.

"Cool." The Latina smiled. "I guess I'll see you tonight then." Mercedes nodded.

"So how are things going with the Pierce's?" She asked softly. Santana just shrugged.

"As good as it's gonna get, but it's really not as bad as I expected. Sure, Amy and Tom are major class A bitches but what can you really hope for, right?" The Latina said. Mercedes let out a loud laugh.

"True, girl." She playfully placed her hand on Santana's shoulder with a smile. "Well, I should probably get back to the devil." Mercedes groaned. "I'll see you later." She smiled, and Santana gave her a small wave in response.

"Speaking of the devil." Santana mumbled to herself, deciding it was time to head back to the Pierce residence before Amy could tell her face off.

_X._

"Now Santa, remember not to put any cucumbers in the salad because-"

"Because your husband will throw a fit. I know, Mrs. Pierce." The Latina nodded. "I won't put any cucumbers in the salad." Santana cut her off growing increasingly tired by the bitch. Seriously, would she ever get her name right? Amy was looking at her with her lips pursed, but finally nodded.

"Glad we understand. So after you're finished with the preparations, please do clean the bathrooms." The blonde reminded her for the tenth time. Santana subtly rolled her eyes and nodded for the_ tenth_ time.

"I like cucumbers." Another familiar blonde said while walking into the kitchen. Santana gulped.

Brittany.

"Brittany, honey. You know how your father reacts to them. I'm sure you'll be fine without them." Amy Pierce said to her daughter. The younger blonde just shrugged in response making her mother roll her eyes and walk away. It was just Santana and Brittany in the kitchen now. The Latina decided to continue with the preparations by cutting some peppers. She could feel the blonde staring at her.

"Santana?" Brittany finally spoke. The brunette couldn't help the flutter she felt from the blonde remembering her name. The Latina then scolded herself for being so lame.

"Yes, Ms. Pierce?" Santana managed to get out. Brittany just laughed.

"Oh, no. Please call me Brittany." She insisted. The brunette nodded. "I was just wondering if you could watch Blake while I shower? If it's not too much trouble, of course." She added.

"Blake?" Santana asked, obviously confused.

"My little brother." She smiled. "My mom would watch him, but she has some business to take care of." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Uh, sure." Santana replied. Brittany squealed, and placed her hand on the Latina's forearm. Santana inaudibly gasped at the gesture and how it spread warm sparks throughout her body.

"Thank you!" She said before walking away. The brunette let out a heavy breath that she didn't even realize she was holding.

"Wimp." Santana muttered to herself.

_X._

Santana watched the little blonde boy play with his trucks while she dusted off the couches in the living room. Blake was a quiet boy, and the Latina didn't mind that at all.

"Sanny come play!" The little boy said with a huge smile. So maybe she let him give her a nickname, but hey, he was too cute.

"I can't. I'm cleaning." The Latina replied. Blake frowned in response.

"Fine." He grumbled. "No one plays with me." He mumbled to himself. Santana now felt bad. He was only a little boy, of course he would want to play.

"I guess I could spare some time." Santana decided with a soft smile. It was worth it to see the little boy beaming again.

Meanwhile, Brittany was walking down the stairs with a towel on her head. She was also sporting denim shorts and a crop top. The blonde girl hadn't noticed her maid and her little brother in the living room yet. That is, not until Santana spoke.

"That's cheating, Blake!" The Latina screamed playfully. "What kind of truck smashes another truck? Unless you're into that sort of thing, which I should probably be worried about." She mumbled. Brittany smiled at the sight as she stood outside the living room. Blake was actually laughing, and she could see a hint of a smile on Santana's face. The little boy was the first to notice his sister.

"Britt! Come play with us." Blake motioned to her excitedly. Santana looked up at the blonde girl and smiled lightly. She tried not to look at the girl's revealing, toned stomach. She instead got up and cleared her throat.

"I should probably get back to work." She said awkwardly. "See you later, Blake." She smiled at the little boy. He looked upset, but shrugged and smiled back. "Bye Brittany." Santana said softly as she walked past the girl to go upstairs. Little did she know that Brittany too, was feeling a little nervous by the other girl's presence.

_X._

Santana averted her eyes as much as she could, but seriously, this boy would not stop staring at her.

The barbecue had begun about an hour ago, and all of the guests were here. The first thing Santana noticed was that there were a lot of kids her age, and Brittany was hanging out with all of them. The Latina couldn't help the pang of jealousy she felt when the girl laughed with her friends.

Anyways, this guy with a ridiculous Mohawk kept looking her way as she bent down to pick up empty plates and cups. He hadn't said anything at all; he was just staring. It was really starting to annoy the brunette, so she sighed and walked up to the boy.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" The Latina asked as she subtly rolled her eyes. The boy smirked in response.

"I don't know." He said as he looked at her face, and then down at her chest. "Can you?" Just as Santana was about to go all Lima Heights on this rich fuck boy, a familiar but not so friendly blonde came in sight.

"Puck!" Quinn hissed as she hit his arm. "What are you doing over here talking to her?" Oh no. Santana wasn't going to deal with this bitch too.

"I'm sorry m'am, but your boy over here just won't stop being inappropriate with me. Could you please tell him to stop? Thanks." Santana blurted out with the most fake smile on her face. Quinn and Puck blinked a few times in response, but didn't say anything. The Latina let out a 'hm' and then walked away.

"Why do you always do this?" She heard Quinn mumble as she walked away.

"She was hot." Puck said in response. Santana was glad she was done dealing with them. She now made her way into the kitchen where she could find comfort in familiar faces.

"Hey guys." The Latina sighed as she walked into the dining room where Tina, Rachel, and Mercedes were drying dishes. She took a seat next to Mercedes who was smirking to herself.

"So..what just happened out there?" She said with a laugh. Santana shrugged in response.

"Nothing. Just typical douches being typical douches." The Latina mumbled. Mercedes seemed content with that answer and returned to drying a plate.

"Puck's always like that." Rachel blurted out. "In fact, I've hooked up with him plenty of times." Santana raised her eyebrow in surprise. Mercedes and Tina weren't as surprised, because they already knew this. "Sure, he isn't the best, but sex is sex and it's nice with a guy like him." The shorter brunette shrugged. Santana shook her head.

"I don't know. I just don't want to be involved with people like them." The Latina sighed as she picked up a random dish to dry.

"Not all of them are the same, you know." Rachel said with a sympathetic smile.

"We'll see." Santana said quietly as she subtly looked out the window at a certain blonde sitting with her brother. Brittany was coloring with Blake, and the Latina gave a light smile to herself at the sight.

_X._

It was nearing midnight, and almost all the guests had left the party. Santana was supposed to stay back to clean up, and she knew that alone would take hours since her friends had left too. She grabbed her broom and towels, as she went outside to the backyard where most of the mess was. As she was wiping off one of the many glass tables surrounding the pool, she heard sniffles coming from somewhere near her. The Latina set down her towel and looked around, but she couldn't see anyone. She started to walk around the huge backyard, and saw the back of Brittany's head on the porch swing facing away from the pool. Santana didn't know if she should let her presence be known, or just carry on with her work.

But something was drawing her towards this girl, so she let her feet lead her to the blonde. She didn't know whether it would be okay to take a seat next to her, but what the hell. Santana gently sat on the swing, leaving plenty of space between her and Brittany. The blonde slowly looked up and was surprised to find Santana there. It was then that the Latina realized that the girl had been crying. Her heart broke at the sight. Brittany quickly wiped her tears and sniffled one last time.

"I'm sorry. You probably have to clean this place up. I don't know what I'm still doing out here, but you can get back to your work." The blonde rambled and got up.

"Wait." The Latina blurted out and had no idea why. She didn't even know what she was going to say. Brittany just looked at her with patient eyes, waiting for her to say something. "Um, it's just. Don't cry. Please." Santana said lamely. Brittany cracked a small smile in response. "Okay. Good. Smiling's good." The Latina nodded nervously. "I know I'm just your maid and all, but if you ever want someone to talk to, you can talk to me." Santana said shakily. She had no clue why she even said that, and she was about to take it back because Brittany just kept staring at her like she was crazy or something. The Latina was surprised when the blonde actually sat back down.

"Is it wrong of me to be sad when I have so much?" Brittany finally said after a few long moments of silence.

"Of course not." Santana responded immediately. The blonde just nodded, and then shook her head after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know why I _am_ sad. I love being happy." Brittany said as she played with her fingers.

"It's okay to be sad. Everyone gets sad. It's normal." Santana thought. "It just makes you a person, Brittany." The Latina said with a sad smile. Brittany looked at her with something flickering in her eyes, but Santana wasn't quite sure what it was. She shook it off.

There were still a few stray tears rolling down the blonde's cheeks. The Latina gulped as she scooted just a bit closer to the girl. She slowly brought her hand up to the girl's face and heard the blonde take in a sharp inhale at the action. Santana tried to contain her nerves as she slowly wiped away Brittany's remaining tears. The blonde shuddered at the Latina's touch, but was secretly wanting Santana's hand to linger there. She was disappointed when the brunette moved her hand back to her lap.

"I-I'm sorry." Santana stuttered. "I don't know why I just did that."

"Used to cleaning up messes?" Brittany said with a light smirk. The Latina giggled at the response.

"You think you're funny or something?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Yup." The blonde responded with an equally big smile. Neither of the pair noticed Mrs. Pierce walking towards them, not looking so happy.

"Brittany." Amy Pierce said through gritted teeth. The blonde looked up and panicked.

"Yeah?" She said shakily. Santana couldn't help but notice how scared Brittany seemed around her mother.

"I thought you were going with that Hudson boy tonight." She said coldly. Brittany looked down at her lap.

"I didn't want to." She mumbled. Amy just shook her head in response and looked at Santana with a snarl.

"You. You're supposed to be cleaning. Stop bothering my daughter and get to it." She spat. Santana didn't hesitate to get up and walk away toward the house. She heard Brittany arguing with her mother, but she didn't bother to listen.

The Latina actually thought she had a chance of being friends with the girl, but who was she kidding? It would be impossible for someone like her to be friends with someone like Brittany; especially with Mrs. Pierce around.

_X._

It was 2am, and Santana was absolutely exhausted. She had just finished cleaning most of the house, and as she was walking past the blonde's room, she couldn't help but notice that she wasn't in there. Santana was curious, and also a bit worried, so she went into the room. It was neat and empty. A white envelope lying open on Brittany's bed caught Santana's eye, so she walked over to it to see if it was garbage. It wasn't. It was a letter.

_Brittany Susan Pierce,_

_Congratulations on your acceptance to Juilliard. We look forward to seeing you at our summer dance program. _

There was more, but Santana thought it best to stop right there. She couldn't believe what she just read. The blonde got accepted to Juilliard, and that was just amazing. The Latina couldn't help but wonder why the blonde was crying earlier.

"What are you doing?" A voice startled Santana. The Latina quickly turned around and saw Brittany standing there in her pajamas with tired eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought this was trash, but now I see it's not." The Latina said barely above a whisper. Brittany let out a sarcastic laugh.

"It's pretty much trash." She mumbled as she walked in.

"What?" Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Brittany. You got accepted to Juilliard. Did I read that wrong?" The Latina asked in disbelief.

"Nope." The blonde answered as she now sat on the foot of her bed. "Look. Thanks for all the help today, and thanks for talking to me down there." She said genuinely. "About that, sorry about my mom." She added. "But I'm just really tired right now, so you can go home. I'm sure you're really tired to." Brittany said as she looked at Santana. The Latina just nodded in understanding.

"Right." She said with a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry for prying. Goodnight Brittany. I hope you have a better day tomorrow." The brunette said with a final nod as she walked towards the door. She then turned around. "Oh, and I really like it when you smile." Santana said bravely, then walked out of the room. Her face was burning the entire ride home.

Brittany lay in bed that night and was surprised to find that the tears weren't streaming down her face like they usually did. All this time she was used to crying herself to sleep, but one simple girl with simple words had just made her entire day. The blonde fell asleep trying to figure out how someone she had only spoken to a few times could have so much affect on her.

Santana made her happy.


End file.
